You Are Still Alive
by HamhaPHKFan
Summary: GLaDOS is acting different lately, and some turrets decide to help her feel better.  By singing.


"She is sad." The turrets would say, though staying still, as they were not able to do anything about it.

"Why?" The turrets would ask back, hoping that at least one of them knew the question that they were craving the answer to. "She isn't Caroline."

"She didn't make lemonade?" One of them would cry, confused as to why there were so many problems after everything was supposed to be resolved. Another would chirp up: "Her hard feelings?"

"Where did She go?" They would call out. The others would mentally nod in agreement.

They would continue to speak to one another in a way that would make any other being that would bother to listen go into a psychopathic rampage. They would never realize that their constant spurts of words only made sense to them.

* * *

><p>Two forms darted across a room. They slowed to a stop, revealing themselves to be Aperture Science robots, each holding a gun. Both of them were white and had almost the same limbs as a human, but there were a few differences, some of which were that they each had only one eye in the middle of their 'head', and their hands only had three fingers.<p>

A security camera on the wall behind the robots locked onto their position. Somewhere in the building, words appeared on a monitor and read 'ALTAS: AKA BLUE - Respawn No. 285', 'P-body: AKA ORANGE - Respawn No. 304'.

The differences between the two robots could be seen instantly. One of them, P-body, was taller than the other by a few feet, and it's optic was a bright glowing orange. It's body was shaped like an oval. The other robot's body, ALTAS's, was spherical, shaped like a circle, and it's eye shone a soft blue. Gender wise, you could refer to the blue eyed robot as a male, and the other a female.

ATLAS elbowed P-body, not in anger, but just to get her attention. He hummed in a low tone and pointed towards a button that was set on a high ledge. The tall robot looked down at her partner and followed his finger with her eye. Realizing what her partner wanted her to do, she chirped excitedly and ran towards the button. Then she looked up.

P-body skidded to a stop an tried to jump and hit the button. After around twenty unsuccessful tries, she turned towards her companion with a questioning look in her optic. ATLAS looked around slowly, then shot one of the white walls on the ceiling with the gun in his hand.

Something purple flew out of the gun and stuck itself to the wall. It made a large 'puddle' that had swirls swimming through it. It glowed, and P-body looked at it with adoration. ATLAS looked around the room and pulled the trigger on the gun again, this time a blue light shot out. It landed on the tiled floor, directly below the purple circle.

As soon as the light hit the ground, both the purple and blue splatters opened up to reveal holes. P-body let out an 'Ooh' sound and skipped towards the holes, ATLAS looking on after his partner. P-body looked down into the blue hole with caution for a moment before happily jumping in.

When the tall robot fell through the blue hole, she came out of the purple one. She reentered the blue and exited the purple again and again and again, quickly gaining speed. She let out a nauseous buzz while she free falled from ceiling to floor, ceiling to floor, ceiling to floor...

ATLAS looked around the room and pointed his gun at the wall directly across from the ledge where the button rested. The gun shot again, shooting another purple light towards the wall. It immediately became a hole, while the previous purple hole evaporated into thin air.

P-body fell through the blue hole and flew out of the newly created hole on the wall, flying onto the ledge. She ran up to the button and pressed it. Suddenly, an exit door opened, and a robotic, yet feminine, voice blared throughout the room;

"Test chamber completed. Good job."

The two robots chattered to each other with beeps and chirps of joy. They high-fived each other before runing to the door. A growl of distaste sounded through the room and the previous voice spoke up again.

"Actually, when I said 'Good job' I was just prevaricating. That wasn't a 'Good job'. That was a terrible job. I expect better from you during your next test."

The robots ignored the voice and continued to laugh and enjoy themselves. P-body hugged her partner and ATLAS returned the sweet gesture by holding P-body's hand. Another grunt emitted from the speakers.

"Stop that."

* * *

><p>GLaDOS watched as the two robots parted ways into the two separate elevators. The robots were immediately disassembled and brought to another test chamber, where they were quickly reassembled. She decided that before the day was over that they should complete at least one more 'Simple Test'.<p>

GLaDOS looked over the CO-OP robots test results with a blind optic. The giant AI silently gagged when the robots gave each other another high-five before they ran into the next test chamber. Before she could switch her view to the interior security camera to keep an eye on the two CO-OP robots, there were two inhuman shrieks and a huge handful of metal bits and pieces flew from the chamber and onto the floor.

That wasn't a problem, though. The robots would just be made over and over again.

Their respawn number appeared in GLaDOS's head again, but she just ignored it. The counter would reset itself once the day was over. She began cleaning up the leftover chunks of metal that didn't get crushed when the robots stepped under the masher. The newly respawned robots looked dazed for a moment before P-body ran back out again, albeit more cautiously. ATLAS followed behind her, quietly.

"You weren't even in the chamber for two seconds before you were destroyed. That's your quickest time so far, though I'm sure if it wasn't for _one_ of you, you wouldn't have been destroyed in the first place. I'm talking abo-..." GLaDOS started to taunt the CO-OP robots before She paused. She said nothing for a moment, and ATLAS and P-body emitted quiet beeps of confusion. GLaDOS let out a monotone sigh. "... Never mind. Continue testing."

The two robots looked at one another, then shrugged and continued through the chamber, this time avoiding the masher.

* * *

><p>The turrets huddled in the darkness, trying not to be noticed by their master. They let out quiet buzzes and beeps of confusion. GLaDOS wouldn't stop testing.<p>

Curiosity finally got the best of one of the little living guns and it slowly stepped out into the open.

The turret crawled cautiously towards it's saddened master. Even through it's programing, it could tell that something wasn't right, or at least something wasn't normal.

The clinks the turret's feet made when they tapped against the tiles alerted GLaDOS of its presence. She turned to the little turret for a moment before returning to whatever she was doing before.

"Go back to your station." She ordered, dryly.

"Hello?" The turret whispered, finally summoning enough courage to speak, though, not in a way that made any sense. GLaDOS stopped her testing for a moment, leaning to the side slightly. The turret looked up a it's master's still frame. It spoke a small bit louder. "Hello?"

The turrets shivered in the corner, not yet noticed by GLaDOS. Bullets began falling from their slots.

"What?" GLaDOS fully faced the brave little turret, who wasn't feeling as brave as it did in the beginning. GLaDOS looked back at the screen, observing the blue and orange robots giving each other a high-five before heading to another room. "I'm in the middle of a test."

The turret shook, though it didn't run away. Even though she wouldn't admit it, GLaDOS needed them more than ever. Summoning up all of it's courage, the little turret sung the song it heard GLaDOS sing to herself just before she deactivated the first time. "This was a triumph."

GLaDOS stopped cold. She slowly turned back to the turret standing a few feet from her, almost overloading her processor trying to figure out if she really heard what she thought she heard.

"I'm making a note here, huge success." The turret continued, still shaking, but only slightly. It rocked on it's legs, nervously. "It's hard to overstate my satisfaction."

"Aperture Science," Another turret peaked out of the darkness, revealing itself to it's master. The turrets in the corner began humming the beat to the song. "We do what we must, because we can."

GLaDOS stared at the turrets, not moving an inch. Internally, she kept asking herself one question, were the turrets_ singing?_

"For the good of all of us," Two more turrets waddled out of the corner, hoping it was safe. They wished each other luck. "Except the ones who are dead."

"But there's no sense crying over every mistake," The four turrets sang together, accompanied by the beeping and humming of the others. "You just keep on trying 'till you run out of cake."

"When the science gets done," Another turret peeped, crawling out of the darkness and into the light. "And you make a neat gun."

All of the turrets sang together. "For the people who are STILL ALIVE."

GLaDOS wondered if this situation was a type of paradox. There was a bunch of turrets standing in front of her. Singing.

The rest of the turrets came out of the darkness, and sang with the rest of their brethren. They sang the rest of the song to GLaDOS' still frame. By the end of the song, they wondered if she was broken, until she spoke. "How... wonderful."

She didn't say it like she meant it, but she didn't sound like she was lying, either. The turrets considered that a true 'huge success'. GLaDOS reached down with one of her hooks and lifted the first turret. GLaDOS' optic shined brighter than it had in a long time. She looked at the turret endearingly.

GLaDOS incinerated the damned thing.


End file.
